Doctor's Orders for Pon Farr
by ShatteredDreamsProductions
Summary: Reyna is Spock's doctor. It's only natural that she offers to help him through Pon Farr...right? Spock/OC pairing I included a list of songs because I was listening to these songs while writing this Fic. the scenes tended to take on the tone of the song.


Reyna had noticed that Spock had been acting rather strangely lately. As a medical officer, Reyna had become well acquainted with much of the crew's normal and abnormal behavior. She prided herself on being able to tell when she'd be getting a visit from one crew member or another simply because she saw a change in their personality. Spock had become increasingly snippier over the past few days than normal. He did not bicker with McCoy as per usual, instead, he out right snapped at the doctor and argued with Kirk in the hall ways. Reyna was a medical officer but she specialized in alien biology, her focus had been Vulcans. Needless to say, Reyna knew what was affecting Spock before a week had passed: he was approaching his period of Pon Farr.

Pon Farr had been a brief lesson in her medical classes but her professor had told her where she could find reading materials to help her understand it better. Since Reyna had declared that she wanted to focus on Vulcan biology, she was privy to certain texts that other students weren't. One or two of these texts dealt, extensively, with Pon Farr. She knew that Spock would become increasingly more violent as the days passed if he did not find a mate to quench his physical needs. She also knew that what ever mate he chose would have to put up with at least 11 days of rigorous love making that would be more about the Vulcan male's pleasure than his partner's. She also knew that it would be extremely hard for Spock to keep his strength in check during sex.

Reyna decided that it would be best to confront Spock about it and ask if there was any medical attention that would hold him over until he found a mate or got back to Vulcan to find a Vulcan female. She checked out of her shift when McCoy arrived at sick bay and proceeded to Spock's quarters. She rang his bell and waited for Spock to either open the door for her or give her permission to enter. The door slid open and Spock stood there, looking as if he were ready to rip his room apart. "Commander Spock, permission to enter your quarters." Reyna asked.

"I do not believe now would be the best moment, Doctor, if you have any questions, please seek out the Captain." Spock looked as if he were struggling just to be this polite, his had was shaking and his brow was pulled into more of a V than normal. He tried to close his door but Reyna stopped it.

"Commander, I do not come with questions that the good captain could answer. I come as a doctor to a patient." She stated. Spock looked her over and Reyna saw a flash of the hunger that was boiling just below the surface. She'd never noticed how brown his eyes were and how smooth his skin looked. She looked at his soft, heart shaped mouth and wondered how such a pleasant feature that so often spoke pleasantries with her between shifts and quirked into a small smile when he found something humorous, could become something so terrible during a mating season.

Spock nodded and stepped aside to allow Reyna to enter his chambers. When the door had closed firmly behind her, Reyna took a seat at his desk and folded her hands in her knees; Spock stayed standing, needing to feel that he was the dominant force in the room. Reyna thought a moment before deciding on her course of attack. "Commander Spock, I'm sure that I will not be the first nor the last to bring this to your attention, but your behavior has been rather erratic as of late. Commander, I studied Vulcan biology in depth and made it my focus, as you well know, considering I am your assigned physician. Therefore, I feel it is my duty to ask this of you, for your own safety as well as that of the crew. Commander Spock, are now or will you soon be experiencing Pon Farr?"

Spock quirked his brow, it was the first 'Spock-like' motion he'd done in days. "You recognize the symptoms, doctor?"

"Yes, not that I've ever seen a Vulcan experience it, I've done extensive reading on the subject and recognized the uncharacteristic violence in you." Reyna nodded. "I know that at this time, you become consumed with a physical hunger that must be attended to if you are to continue living. I also know that it causes intense rage and need for dominance and a need to dominate a female. I thought it best to find out if this is what we are approaching so that we may take the proper actions and set a course for Vulcan so that we can get you home before–" Spock lunged across the ten feet of space that had separated them and pressed his mouth to Reyna's.

Reyna felt her heart flutter and automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood pressed her body to his, feeling his hands pressing to her lower back with more force than she thought humanly possible. She tangled her hands in the hair at the base of his neck and moaned into the kiss. It was only after she felt his burning hands work under her skirt that she came back to her senses. "SPOCK!" she yelped and jumped away. Spock froze, obviously trying to regain control. His hands shook and his black trousers showed the obvious arousal he was now trying to fight back.

"I…doctor…I apologize. My control momentarily faltered when hearing you describe Pon Farr. In my…intensely heightened stimulated state your voice became extremely arousing. I do believe that we should set in a new course for Vulcan as I will be unable to find a mate on the Enterprise." Spock nodded.

Reyna nodded and started to leave. She turned to take one last look at her patient. She saw that his erection showed no sign of dispersing and that he was still shaking from his emotional outburst. She decided that it would be inhuman to leave him in such a heightened state of arousal when she knew he would likely do nothing to relieve it. She slowly approached him again and pressed a hand to his shoulder. He turned to look at her, hunger burning in his eyes again. Giving herself only a moment to think about it, Reyna pressed her mouth to his again. His hands were back on her waist and hers in his hair within moments of the kiss. Reyna opened her mouth to invite his tongue in and he complied hungrily. He had her up against the wall, digging his fingers into her thighs.

_**Tonight I'm Loving You **_

_**By Enrique Iglesias **_

Spock ran his hands under her skirt and yanked her panties down. Reyna gasped at the sudden cold air and pressed her center to his crotch while he held tight to her arms. Spock was gasping for air between kisses and had now moved from her lips to nibble at her neck. Reyna was grinding into his bound cock and heard herself breathily asking to be taken to the bed. Spock managed to push them away from the wall and onto his bed. On her back, Reyna now ran her hands under Spock's uniform blue shirt, silently asking for it to be removed. Spock sat up a moment and removed it. He had a light sprinkling of black chest hair and his slightly green flushed skin was glistening with sweat.

Reyna moaned and sat up to clamp her mouth over one of his nipples. Spock shouted and shoved her back down; he pressed his hand between her thighs as he returned his lips to her neck. Reyna gasped to feel his usually still fingers pressing into her. Spock slipped first one finger in, then another and pumped until he felt that she was ready for him. Reyna was going out of her mind trying to hold back her orgasm. When his fingers withdrew, she felt them come to her chest and rip open her uniform. He ripped from her chest down until it fell open to reveal her in all her glory. Reyna propped herself up on her elbows to watch Spock watch her. Without letting his eyes travel anywhere other than her breasts, Spock stood and removed his trousers. Reyna nearly jumped up and fled the room. He was far more well-endowed than Reyna felt she could handle. But she was far too turned on to even consider not having sex now.

"Oh god, yes…" she breathed. Spock looked up to her eyes; he looked scared, as if he was trying to fight it. Reyna reached out a hand and grabbed his member. He arched into her touch and crawled back over her, "If you're not in me in the next five seconds, I'm leaving you like this." She tugged on him lightly. Spock slammed into her and stayed still for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his size. After a few seconds, he pulled out and slammed in again. Reyna could tell he was still controlling himself, Pon Farr hadn't taken over, tonight was going to be pleasant.

Spock came with a shout and collapsed on top of her. Reyna had come about fifteen minutes ago and was now in the middle of building to another orgasm but knew that she could not ask it of Spock again. She'd done her duty and relieved him of his stress, now she had to sort out what this meant for his actual Pon Farr. Gasping for air, Reyna turned to him and was startled to see him steadily staring at her. He reached out and stroked her cheek. "Spock…you need a mate to make it through Pon Farr."

"Yes."

"If you find a mate, you need not return to Vulcan."

"That is correct."

"You need a mate that understands what is happening to you."

"Affirmative."

"If you wish it, I offer my services as such a mate."

Spock quirked a brow and stopped stroking her cheek. "Do you know what you offer?" he asked.

"Yes. I know that it will be…at best…uncomfortable and at worst unpleasant for me. But I also know that you'd rather not have to divert the Enterprise and that you need this to survive." Reyna whispered.

Spock looked as if he were debating it. For a moment, it seemed that his hunger was sated and allowed him to think clearly. "I believe that having someone that would traditionally enjoy intercourse would help greatly in this experience. A Vulcan woman is cold and calculating, making the process somewhat mechanical and unpleasant. I believe you would make it…enjoyable." Spock said, he looked at her and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Please make sure you tell Dr. McCoy that you will be out for several days and bring any personal belongings that you need on a daily basis to my quarters." Reyna nodded and returned his kiss.

_**Whenever, Wherever**_

_**By Shakira**_

A few days later, Spock had entered full Pon Farr. McCoy and Kirk had been notified and Reyna had temporarily moved into Spock's rooms. One morning, she woke to find a fully erect Spock standing over her. She'd slept nude for the past few nights, ready for anything at any moment, now she simply uncovered herself and watched as Spock went into full dominant mode. He pounced on her and attacked her mouth. Reyna locked her hands in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. He sat on his heels and brought her into his lap, he sheathed himself to the hilt in one swift motion and started thrusting up into her.

Reyna tossed her head back and screamed. She rocked her hips in an attempt to help bring him some extra pleasure. He pressed his hand between them and ground the heal of his hand against her clit. Reyna felt her orgasm building already. Just as she was about to shatter and fall apart, Spock pulled out and thrust Reyna onto her hands and knees. Without any kind of warning other than her position, Spock pushed into her from behind. This had never been a favorite position of Reyna's but she knew better than to bring this up at the moment. He thrust into her faster and harder than any other man she'd ever slept with. Spock held her hips in position so tightly that she knew she'd be bruised for weeks. He slammed into her, hardly allowing her to meet his thrusts half way. With a shout, Spock came and collapsed.

_**Don't Bother**_

_**By Shakira**_

As Reyna lay sleeping, Spock watched her. She had a look about her that seemed to defy gravity. Like her beauty was all natural and open in sleep. Spock thought about what he knew about her. She'd attended Star Fleet Academy with him and spoke Kingon and romulan, she had several friends and was popular at school. She practiced ti chi and hardly ever let anyone push her around. It was for reasons like these that Spock had been so surprised when she'd offered to aid him in his Pon Farr. He woke her gently and pressed soft kisses to her lips. She sighed and met his soft kisses with a gentle hand on his cheek. "I enjoy your participation than that of a Vulcan female." He whispered and moved on her breasts.

"I bet a Vulcan woman wouldn't know how to touch you like I do." She sighed. Spock chuckled, "I got her beat on that one, do you think so-OH!" Spock had slipped his fingers into her center again.

Spock pulled back and admired how tall Reyna was. She was easily six feet tall, though she still looked small next to his six foot two height. She arched her body into his touch like a cat and moaned when his fingers found her hot spot. She fisted her hands into the pillow and moaned his name. Spock sped up his pace and pressed a hungry kiss to her lips. "Spock! Spock! Oh god!" she moaned into his mouth and flew apart. He quickly thrust into her heat and came with only two thrusts. He collapsed beside her again and panted to catch his breath. She curled up on his chest and whispered, "For you I'd give up everything and move to Romulus. I'd file my nails so they don't hurt you, lose weight and learn about Vulcan cultures and customs. It'd be so easy to be with me." She straddled his hips and kissed her way down the trail of hair below his navel. "It'd be so easy." She whispered before taking him in her mouth.

Spock arched into her mouth and thrust violently. Reyna had to open her throat so that she wouldn't gag but she loved this. She loved having him throbbing in her mouth. She dug her nails into his thighs and moaned when she felt his hand yank on her hair. She looked up to see his head tipped back and to see him shout to the ceiling. She felt him come long, hard and hot down her throat. He collapsed again, shaking, and pulled her back up to kiss her.

_**Rude Boy (Explicit)**_

_**Rihannah**_

Reyna was taking a shower when Spock pulled back the curtain. She could tell with one look that this time would be one of his harsher periods. They were now on day 15, he was going longer than she'd expected. She'd honestly be surprised if she didn't walk away from this pregnant. He stepped into the shower and picked her up. He latched onto one of her breasts and sucked hard. He soon lay her down on the floor of the shower and spread her legs. He licked one long stroke before burying his mouth in her. Reyna felt his tongue brush against all her favorite spots before cruelly retreating. He lifted her hips and pushed into her in one solid thrust. Reyna looked up at him and saw his face twist into intense pleasure. He thrust deeply, she could tell he was close to his end already but she hadn't even begun to find her release yet. She also knew that at this moment, he wouldn't care. She quickly began to thrust against him and was starting to climb to her own release when he finished. He dropped her hips and left her on the floor of the shower.

Reyna was panting and soar. She felt his cum trickling down her thighs and sighed, "Rude!" she almost laughed.

_**Underneath Your Clothes**_

_**By Shakira**_

One night, night 20 to be exact, Reyna had noticed that Spock's needs had become more spaced. They'd only had sex once today. She knew it was ending. That night, she sat on his bed with his head in her lap. He was shirtless and wore only a kind of sweat pants. She was stroking his hair. "I know this will sound…illogical…but I feel I should tell you anyways." She said. He looked up at her with sincere curiosity. "I love you, Spock. I've fallen in love with you." He turned to sit up and look at her. "I know that you can't return the feelings, but I thought you should know." He reached out a hand and brushed her cheek. His hunger was gone, but he still couldn't control his emotions. He was completely open and honest right now.

"I love you too." He pressed a kiss to her lips and pushed her softly onto the pillows.

_You're a song _

_Written by the hands of God_

_Don't get me wrong cause _

_This might sound to you a bit odd_

_But you own the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes_

_Is where I find them _

_Underneath Your Clothes_

_There's an endless story _

_There's the man I chose _

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey_

_Because of you_

_I forgot the smart ways to lie_

_Because of you_

_I'm running out of reasons to cry_

_When the friends are gone_

_When the party's over _

_We will still belong to each other _

_Underneath Your Clothes_

_There's an endless story _

_There's the man I chose _

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey [x2]_

_I love you more than all that's on the planet_

_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing_

_You know it's true _

_Oh baby it's so funny_

_You almost don't believe it_

_As every voice is hanging from the silence_

_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_

_Like a lady tied to her manners_

_I'm tied up to this feeling_

_Underneath Your Clothes_

_There's an endless story _

_There's the man I chose _

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey [x2] _


End file.
